gothamfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Ep
} | Bruce Wayne (épisode) | bruce Wayne (épisode) | Pilot | pilot | 1x01 | 1.01 | 101 | Gotham-101 = Bruce Wayne | Selina Kyle (épisode) | selina kyle (épisode) | 1x02 | 1.02 | 102 | Gotham-102 = Selina Kyle | L'Homme aux Ballons | l'homme aux ballons | The Balloonman | the balloonman | 1x03 | 1.03 | 103 | Gotham-103 = L'Homme aux Ballons | Projet Arkham | projet Arkham | Arkham | Arkham (épisode) | 1x04 | 1.04 | 104 | Gotham-104 = Projet Arkham | Viper | viper | 1x05 | 1.05 | 105 | Gotham-105 = Viper | Sous le Masque du Mal | sous le masque du mal | Spirit of the Goat | spirit of the goat | 1x06 | 1.06 | 106 | Gotham-106 = Sous le Masque du Mal | Le Pingouin | le pingouin | Penguin's Umbrella | penguin's umbrella | 1x07 | 1.07 | 107 | Gotham-107 = Le Pingouin | L'Homme au Masque | l'homme au masque | The Mask | the mask | 1x08 | 1.08 | 108 | Gotham-108 = L'Homme au Masque | Harvey Dent (épisode) | harvey dent (épisode) | 1x09 | 1.09 | 109 | Gotham-109 = Harvey Dent | Jeunes Fugitifs | jeunes fugitifs | LoveCraft | loveCraft | Lovecraft | lovecraft | 1x10 | 1.10 | 110 | Gotham-110 = Jeunes Fugitifs | Bienvenue à l'Asile | bienvenue à l'asile | Rogues' Gallery | rogues' gallery | 1x11 | 1.11 | 111 | Gotham-111 = Bienvenue à l'Asile | Un Petit Oiseau m'a dit | un petit oiseau m'a dit | What the Little Bird Told Him | what the little bird told him | 1x12 | 1.12 | 112 | Gotham-112 = Un Petit Oiseau m'a dit | Le Grand Retour de Jim Gordon | le grand retour de jim gordon | Welcome Back, Jim Gordon | welcome back, jim gordon | 1x13 | 1.13 | 113 | Gotham-113 = Le Grand Retour de Jim Gordon | Morts de Peur | morts de peur | The Fearsome Doctor Crane | the fearsome doctor crane | 1x14 | 1.14 | 114 | Gotham-114 = Morts de Peur | Jonathan Crane (épisode) | jonathan crane (épisode) | The Scarecrow | the scarecrow | 1x15 | 1.15 | 115 | Gotham-115 = Jonathan Crane | Dernier Tour de Piste | dernier tour de piste | The Blind Fortune Teller | the blind fortune teller | 1x16 | 1.16 | 116 | Gotham-116 = Dernier Tour de Piste | La Clinique de l'Etrange | la clinique de l'étrange | Red Hood | red hood | 1x17 | 1.17 | 117 | Gotham-117 = La Clinique de l'Etrange | Chacun a ses Petits Secrets | chacun a ses petits secrets | Everyone Has a Cobblepot | everyone has a cobblepot | 1x18 | 1.18 | 118 | Gotham-118 = Chacun a ses Petits Secrets | Le Don Juan Meurtrier | le don juan meurtrier | Beasts of Prey | beasts of prey | 1x19 | 1.19 | 119 | Gotham-119 = Le Don Juan Meurtrier | A Visage découvert | a visage découvert | Under the Knife | under the knife | 1x20 | 1.20 | 120 | Gotham-120 = A Visage découvert | Le Marteau ou l'Enclume | le marteau ou l'enclume | The Anvil or the Hammer | the anvil or the hammer | 1x21 | 1.21 | 121 | Gotham-121 = Le Marteau ou l'Enclume | Gotham à Feu et à Sang | Gotham à feu et à sang | All Happy Families are Alike | all happy families are alike | 1x22 | 1.22 | 122 | Gotham-122 = Gotham à Feu et à Sang | Le Secret de Thomas Wayne | le secret de Thomas Wayne | Damned If You Do | damned if you do | 2x01 | 2.01 | 201 | Gotham-201 = Le Secret de Thomas Wayne | Les Maniax attaquent | les maniax attaquent | Knock, Knock | knock, knock | 2x02 | 2.02 | 202 | Gotham-202 = Les Maniax attaquent | Rira Bien qui rira le Dernier | rira bien qui rira le dernier | The Last Laugh | the last laugh | 2x03 | 2.03 | 203 = Rira Bien qui rira le Dernier | La Force de Frappe | la force de frappe | Strike Force | strike force | 2x04 | 2.04 | 204 | Gotham-204 = La Force de Frappe | Le Bras de la Vengeance | le bras de la vengeance | Scarification | scarification | 2x05 | 2.05 | 205 | Gotham-205 = Le Bras de la Vengeance | Le Feu du Désespoir | le feu du désespoir | By Fire | by fire | 2x06 | 2.06 | 206 | Gotham-206 = Le Feu du Désespoir | A Chacun sa Vérité | a chacun sa vérité | mommy's mittle monster | Mommy's Little Monster | 2x07 | 2.07 | 207 | Gotham-207 = A Chacun sa Vérité | Duel au Sommet | duel au sommet | Tonight's the Night | tonight's the night | 2x08 | 2.08 | 208 | Gotham-208 = Duel au Sommet | Injustice et Manigances | injustice et manigances | A Bitter Pill to Swallow | a bitter pill to swallow | 2x09 | 2.09 | 209 | Gotham-209 = Injustice et Manigances | Le Fils de Gotham | le fils de gotham | The Son of Gotham | the son of gotham | 2x10 | 2.10 | 210 | Gotham-210 = Le Fils de Gotham | Du Sang sur les Mains | du sang sur les mains | Worse Than a Crime | worse than a crime | 2x11 | 2.11 | 211 | Gotham-211 = Du Sang sur les Mains | Sueurs froides | sueurs froides | Sueurs Froides | Mr. Freeze | mr. freeze | 2x12 | 2.12 | 212 | Gotham-212 = Sueurs froides | D'Amour et de Glace | d'amour et de glace | A Dead Man Feels No Cold | a dead man feels no cold | 2x13 | 2.13 | 213 | Gotham-213 = D'Amour et de Glace | Tuer le Tueur | tuer le tueur | The Ball of Mud and Meanness | the ball of mud and meanness | 2x14 | 2.14 | 214 | Gotham-214 = Tuer le Tueur | On ne choisit pas sa Famille | on ne choisit pas sa famille | Mad Grey Dawn | mad grey dawn | 2x15 | 2.15 | 215 | Gotham-215 = On ne choisit pas sa Famille | Entre Quatre Murs | entre quatre murs | Prisoners | prisoners | 2x16 | 2.16 | 216 | Gotham-216 = Entre Quatre Murs | Amis ou Ennemis | amis ou ennemis | Into the Woods | into the woods | 2x17 | 2.17 | 217 | Gotham-217 = Amis ou Ennemis | Promesses tenues | promesses tenues | promesses tenues | Promesses Tenues | Pinewood | pinewood | 2x18 | 2.18 | 218 | Gotham-218 = Promesses tenues | Azrael | azrael | 2x19 | 2.19 | 219 | Gotham-219 = Azrael | L'Union fait la Force | l'union fait la force | Unleashed | unleashed | 2x20 | 2.20 | 220 | Gotham-220 = L'Union fait la Force | Les Soldats du Professeur Strange | les soldats du professeur strange | A Legion of Horribles | a legion of horribles | 2x21 | 2.21 | 221 | Gotham-221 = Les Soldats du Professeur Strange | Métamorphoses | métamorphoses | Transference | transference | 2x22 | 2.22 | 222 | Gotham-222 = Métamorphoses | Paradis perdu | paradis perdu | Better to Reign in Hell... | better to reign in hell... | 3x01 | 3.01 | 301 | Gotham-301 = Paradis perdu | Terreur sur la ville | terreur sur la ville | Burn the Witch | burn the witch | 3x02 | 3.02 | 302 | Gotham-302 = Terreur sur la ville | L'Hypnotiseur extraordinaire | l'hypnotiseur extraordinaire | Look into my Eyes | look into my eyes | 3x03 | 3.03 | 303 | Gotham-303 = L'Hypnotiseur extraordinaire | Votez Cobblepot ! | votez cobblepot ! | New Day Rising | new day rising | 3x04 | 3.04 | 304 | Gotham-304 = Votez Cobblepot ! | Raison et sentiments | raison et sentiments | Anything for You | anything for you | 3x05 | 3.05 | 305 | Gotham-305 = Raison et sentiments | Sauve qui peut... | sauve qui peut... | Follow the White Rabbit | follow the white rabbit | 3x06 | 3.06 | 306 | Gotham-306 = Sauve qui peut... | La Reine rouge | la reine rouge | Red Queen | red queen | 3x07 | 3.07 | 307 | Gotham-307 = La Reine rouge | Rage sanglante | rage sanglante | Blood Rush | blood rush | 3x08 | 3.08 | 308 | Gotham-308 = Rage sanglante | Juge et bourreau | juge et bourreau | The Executioner | the executioner | 3x09 | 3.09 | 309 | Gotham-309 = Juge et bourreau | La Cour des Hiboux | la cour des hiboux | Time Bomb | time bomb | 3x10 | 3.10 | 310 | Gotham-310 = La Cour des Hiboux | Jaloux à mort | jaloux à mort | Beware the Green-Eyed Monster | beware the green-eyed monster | 3x11 | 3.11 | 311 | Gotham-311 = Jaloux à mort | La Colère du père | la colère du père | Ghosts | ghosts | 3x12 | 3.12 | 312 | Gotham-312 = La Colère du père | Un si beau sourire | un si bean sourire | Smile Like You Mean It | smile like you mean it | 3x13 | 3.13 | 313 | Gotham-313 = Un si beau sourire | La Nuit la plus longue | le nuit la plus longue | The Gentle Art of Making Enemies | the gentle art of making enemies | 3x14 | 3.14 | 314 | Gotham-314 = La Nuit la plus longue | Le Mystère Ed Nygma | le mystère ed nygma | How the Riddler Got His Name | how the riddler got his name | 3x15 | 3.15 | 315 | Gotham-315 = Le Mystère Ed Nygma | Passés empoisonnés | passés empoisonnés | These Delicate and Dark Obsessions | these delicate and dark obsessions | 3x16 | 3.16 | 316 | Gotham-316 = Passés empoisonnés | Le Plus grand des défis | le plus grand des défis | The Primal Riddle | the primal riddle | 3x17 | 3.17 | 317 | Gotham-317 = Le Plus grand des défis | Dernière valse | dernière valse | Meant to Be | meant to be | Light the Wick | light the wick | 3x18 | 3.18 | 318 | Gotham-318 = Light the Wick | Association de malfaiteurs | association de malfaiteurs | All Will Be Judged | all will be judged | 3x19 | 3.19 | 319 | Gotham-319 = Association de malfaiteurs | Six pieds sous terre | six pieds sous terre | Pretty Hate Machine | pretty hate machine | 3x20 | 3.20 | 320 | Gotham-320 = Six pieds sous terre | L'Appel du destin | l'appel du destin | Destiny Calling | destiny calling | 3x21 | 3.21 | 321 | Gotham-321 = L'Appel du destin | Le Chevalier des ténèbres | le chevalier des ténèbres | Heavydirtysoul | heavydirtysoul | 3x22 | 3.22 | 322 | Gotham-322 = Le Chevalier des ténèbres | Pax Penguina | pax penguina | 4x01 | 4.01 | 401 | Gotham-401 = Pax Penguina | Le Semeur de peur | le semeur de peur | The Fear Reaper | the fear reaper | 4x02 | 4.02 | 402 | Gotham-402 = Le Semeur de peur | Une vie de milliardaire | une vie de milliardaire | They Who Hide Behind Masks | they who hide behind masks | 4x03 | 4.03 | 403 | Gotham-403 = Une vie de milliardaire | La Tête du démon | la tête du démon | The Demon's Head | the demon's head | 4x04 | 4.04 | 404 | Gotham-404 = La Tête du démon | Chemin a double tranchant | chemin a double tranchant | The Blade's Path | the blade's path | 4x05 | 4.05 | 405 | Gotham-405 = Chemin a double tranchant | Un après-midi de cochon | un après-midi de cochon | Hog Day Afternoon | hog day afternoon | 4x06 | 4.06 | 406 | Gotham-406 = Un après-midi de cochon | Misère, misère ! | misère, misère ! | A Day in the Narrows | a day in the narrows | 4x07 | 4.07 | 407 | Gotham-407 = Misère, misère ! | Le Pouvoir change de main | le pouvoir change de main | Stop Hitting Yourself | stop hitting yourself | 4x08 | 4.08 | 408 | Gotham-408 = Le Pouvoir change de main | Une leçon de cuisine | une leçon de cuisine | Let Them Eat Pie | let them eat pie | 4x09 | 4.09 | 409 | Gotham-409 = Une leçon de cuisine | | | Things That Go Boom | things that go boom | 4x10 | 4.10 | 410 | Gotham-410 = Things That Go Boom | | | Queen Takes Knight | queen takes knight | 4x11 | 4.11 | 411 | Gotham-411 = Queen Takes Knight | | | Pieces of a Broken Mirror | pieces of a broken mirror | 4x12 | 4.12 | 412 | Gotham-412 = Pieces of a Broken Mirror | | | A Beautiful Darkness | a beautiful darkness | 4x13 | 4.13 | 413 | Gotham-413 = A Beautiful Darkness | | | Reunion | reunion | 4x14 | 4.14 | 414 | Gotham-414 = Reunion | | | The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause | the sinking ship he grand applause | 4x15 | 4.15 | 415 | Gotham-415 = The Sinking Ship The Grand Applause | | | One of My Three Soups | one of my three soups | 4x16 | 4.16 | 416 | Gotham-416 = One of My Three Soups | | | Mandatory Brunch Meeting | mandatory brunch meeting | 4x17 | 4.17 | 417 | Gotham-417 = Mandatory Brunch Meeting | | | That's Entertainment | that's entertainment | 4x18 | 4.18 | 418 | Gotham-418 = That's Entertainment | | | To Our Deaths and Beyond | to our deaths and beyond | 4x19 | 4.19 | 419 | Gotham-419 = To Our Deaths and Beyond | | | That Old Corpse | that old corpse | 4x20 | 4.20 | 420 | Gotham-420 = That Old Corpse | | | One Bad Day | one bad day | 4x21 | 4.21 | 421 | Gotham-421 = One Bad Day | | | No Man's Land | no man's land | 4x22 | 4.22 | 422 | Gotham-422 = No Man's Land | Year Zero | year zero | | | 5x01 | 5.01 | 501 | Gotham-501 = Year Zero | Trespassers | trespassers | | | 5x02 | 5.02 | 502 | Gotham-502 = Trespassers | Penguin, Our Hero | penguin, our hero | | | 5x03 | 5.03 | 503 | Gotham-503 = Penguin, Our Hero | Ruin | ruin | | | 5x04 | 5.04 | 504 | Gotham-504 = Ruin | pena dura | Pena Dura | | | 5x05 | 5.05 | 505 | Gotham-505 = Pena Dura | The Air is Getting Slippery | the air is getting slippery | 13 Stitches | 13 stitches | | | 5x06 | 5.06 | 506 | Gotham-506 = 13 Stitches | Ace Chemicals (épisode) | ace chemicals (épisode) | | | 5x07 | 5.07 | 507 | Gotham-507 = Ace Chemicals | Nothing's Shocking | nothing's shocking | | | 5x08 | 5.08 | 508 | Gotham-508 = Nothing's Shocking | The Trial of Jim Gordon | the trial of jim gordon | | | 5x09 | 5.09 | 509 | Gotham-509 = The Trial of Jim Gordon | I Am Bane | i am bane | | | 5x10 | 5.10 | 510 | Gotham-510 = I Am Bane | They Did What? | they did what? | | | 5x11 | 5.11 | 511 | Gotham-511 = They Did What? | The Beginning... | the beginning... | | | 5x12 | 5.12 | 512 | Gotham-512 = The Beginning... | Pilot (épisode) | pilot (épisode) | | | Pennyworth-1x01 | Pennyworth-1.01 | Pennyworth-101 = Pilot | The Landlord's Daughter | the landlord's daughter | Pennyworth-1x02 | Pennyworth-1.02 | Pennyworth-102 = The Landlord's Daughter | Martha Kane (épisode) | martha kane (épisode) | The Balloonman | the balloonman | Pennyworth-1x03 | Pennyworth-1.03 | Pennyworth-103 = Martha Kane | Lady Penelope | lady penelope | | | Pennyworth-1x04 | Pennyworth-1.04 | Pennyworth-104 = Lady Penelope | Shirley Bassey | shirley bassey | | | Pennyworth-1x05 | Pennyworth-1.05 | Pennyworth-105 = Shirley Bassey | Cilla Black | cilla black | | | Pennyworth-1x06 | Pennyworth-1.06 | Pennyworth-106 = Cilla Black | Julie Christie | julie christie | | | Pennyworth-1x07 | Pennyworth- 1.07 | Pennyworth-107 = Julie Christie | Sandie Shaw | sandie shaw | | | Pennyworth-1x08 | Pennyworth-1.08 | Pennyworth-108 = Sandie Shaw | Alma Cogan | alma cogan | Pennyworth-1x09 | Pennyworth-1.09 | Pennyworth-109 = Alma Cogan | Marianne Faithful | marianne faithful | | | Pennyworth-1x10 | Pennyworth-1.10 | Pennyworth-110 = Marianne Faithful | | | | | Pennyworth-2x01 | Pennyworth-2.01 | Pennyworth-201 = ? | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}